<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orange chicken and stomach pains by classicrock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010688">Orange chicken and stomach pains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicrock/pseuds/classicrock'>classicrock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, NOT with gon and killua obviously, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, leopika smut, this is smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicrock/pseuds/classicrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4 boys finally get a break during the hunter exam, but must split 2 rooms between the 4 of them. Porn ensues. NOT of killua and gon. They’re children pls go away if you sexualize them 😍</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, LeoPika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orange chicken and stomach pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“STOP JUMPING! YOU’RE MAKING ME NERVOUS!” Leorio’s voice echoed off the walls of the elevator. Gon and Killua continue to jump up and down, putting to the test the theory that if enough weight hits the elevator at once, it’ll get stuck.</p><p>Kurapika stays silent, other than to giggle at the boys complete disregard of Leorio’s anxiety. All four boys expected to arrive to a floor with 4 separate bed rooms, however, once they reached the 34th floor, they realized there was only 2 rooms registered to the 4 of them.</p><p>Gon and Killua didn’t seem to see a problem, immediately dashing into their room and tossing their luggage on the floor. Gon was already flipping through channels, trying to find cartoons, while Killua was reading the number for room service, already thinking about dinner.</p><p>Kurapika and Leorio got the boys settled in, packed their clothes away into drawers and showed them how the showers work. Leorio called room service, and ordered the four of them their dinner.</p><p>The group sat around the room, eating their dinners and laughing at whatever show was on the TV. Kurapika was quiet. He usually was. But this time even more so. He was deep in thought. <em> “If Gon and Killua’s room only has one bed... does that mean.... ours will too?“</em></p><p>Eventually, each boy finished their meal, and  Killua and Gon were both obviously sleepy. They wiggled into their queen sized bed, ready to sleep early and wake up to a huge breakfast, full of chocolate and sprinkles. They looked funny, such small boys in a bed that could fit 4 more of them.</p><p>Kurapika and Leorio left the room, reminding the boys to come wake them up if they needed anything. Now, the two faced a dilemma. Kurapika held his breath opening the door to their bedroom. <em>Please, let there be two beds. Please. Please. Pl-</em></p><p>One Queen sized bed stood proudly in the room, with a fluffy comforter and multiple pillows neatly tucked in. Of course.</p><p>Leorio didn’t even acknowledge an issue, walking into the room and tossing his duffel bag on the bed. Then, he flopped down. </p><p>”My feet feel like I’ve been walking around on nails. And rocks. And...” Leorio didn’t finish his sentence before swiping the TV catalog and beginning to search for a channel that seemed interesting. <br/>
<br/>
<em>This could be worse. At least we have a bed. And it’s only one night. I can do it. Easy. </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Do you like documentaries? I do. I like the ones about bugs and stuff.”</p><p>All kurapika wanted to do was shower and go to sleep. “Sure. Turn on whatever. Do you mind if I take a shower first?”</p><p>”Go ahead”</p><p>Kurapika placed his luggage on a nearby chair, bringing his pajamas into the bathroom with him. Stripping, he thought about what they’d do tomorrow. Maybe another challenge. Maybe a leisurely day. He turned the water on to an almost painfully high temperature, and stepped in. </p><p>A recap of the day started playing in his mind like a movie. Today they were tasked with carrying bags of rocks up a hill, to prove their strength. It hurt. Bad. While that was the only challenge they faced that day, they did it with no food or water, for upwards of 10 hours. They finished around dinner, which was when they were supplied the rooms to stay in for the night. Just two rooms. He was again, painfully aware of the situation. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To be perfectly honest with himself, something about Leorio made his stomach hurt. He couldn’t quite pin point it. When the two of them were alone, or when Leorio would whisper stupid jokes in his ear, he felt sick. Weak, hot, sweaty. His stomach would hurt so bad. Well, his stomach was hurting even now. Wait...</p><p>He realizes he really hasn’t eaten much. A small breakfast and a small dinner. He’d get more food when he finished his shower. Which, would be in a minute, as all he had left to do was condition his hair.</p><p> </p><p>All the while, Leorio’s mind is racing at 100 mph. He was about to share the bed with a boy. A boy he’s secretly dreamt of kissing for weeks. A boy with the most beautiful hair, and the softest voice. A boy that he knows better than anyone else in the whole building. He knows about Kurapika’s sense of humor, which only his 3 friends get to see. He knows about Kurapika’s family... the fate they had. He knows about Kurapika’s distaste of most vegetables, his love of French fries dipped in icecream. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em>Now would be a good time for a Xanax. </em>Leorio couldn’t help but think to himself. His palms were wet with sweat, and his heart was beating in his ears. <em>What if we kiss tonight? What if tonight’s the night I tell him how I feel? What if-</em> the shower water stops. <em>This is the perfect night to tell him. I have to.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>FUCK.</em> Leorio stands up from the bed, jumping to the other side of the room. <em>Look occupied.</em> He sits down at a desk in the room and starts to doodle on a provided notepad. </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika walks out from the shower, wearing an oversized sweatshirt and boxers. His hair is wrapped in his towel on his head. “Leorio, I’m still hungry. I’m gonna get something to eat down in the lobby. Do you want anything?” He sits down on the corner of the bed, pulling his short hair from the towel. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leorio got up from the desk, acting like nothing was wrong at all. Nothing at all. He walked over to the bed, sitting down on the other corner of it. Flipping through channels on the TV, acting like he was preoccupied. “Sure! Yeah. That sounds great.” </p><p>”Alright. Well,” Kurapika picked up the menu on the bedside table, trying to pick out what to eat. “I’m getting the orange chicken.” He hands the menu to the taller man. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leorio takes it, scanning the menu, immediately picking out a cheeseburger. “I’ll get a burger. Here, I’ll order.” Leorio picks up the phone and dials room service. Meanwhile, Kurapika is trying to settle his stomach. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He could feel his heart starting to beat faster, a slight nausea forming in his gut. Why did Leorio make him so upset? Had something happened that he didn’t remember? Was it because of their almost-fight-to-the-death when they first met?</p><p> </p><p>”And that’ll be all. Thank you!” Leorio places the phone back on the receiver. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Half an hour of the boys watching a documentary about ants and laughing at eachothers jokes passes. “What the hell is a Chimera ant anyway? What’s the point of having separate ant types? Who cares?” Kurapika giggles at Leorio’s ignorance. It wasn’t even funny. But he couldn’t help but laugh. Why? With anyone else, he would just ignore the comments. But with Leorio, he wanted to listen to the stupid jokes all night. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A knock on the door tells them that their second dinner is ready. The boys thank the employee, taking their food to the desk, so they could prepare a spot for them to eat. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Now would be the perfect time. It’s so cozy. It’s so nice. I could tell him. I need to perfectly craft this. I need my words to be so romantic, Shakespeare would hang his head with shame. I need-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kurapika. Do you like boys?”</p><p> </p><p><em>OH my god</em>. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kurapika pauses. <em>What did he say? Did he really just ask me that? What’s wrong with him? Of course I don’t.....<strong>wait</strong>. Is that what this has all been? The nervousness? The nausea? It wasn’t a secret discomfort... it was a crush? I have FEELINGS for Leorio?!?<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>Say something, Kurapika. Say something. Don’t make it weird.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god, Leorio. You’re such a dumbass.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”I like you, Kurapika.”</p><p>”I like you, Leorio.”</p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence poured into the room. A blush on both boys cheeks. The smell of orange chicken thick in their noses. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They made eye contact for what felt like hours. Leorio’s dark brown eyes, full of passion and love. Kurapika’s blue, the contacts sitting in a container in the bathroom. <br/>
<br/>
Leorio took a step forward. Kurapika did too.</p><p>It took the boys about 2 seconds before they were kissing. Leorio passionate. Kurapika hesitant. Leorio had had his fair share of girlfriends, but Kurapika had never been with anyone before. He hadn’t even realized he was capable of having a crush until about 3 minutes ago. And now he was already kissing? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leorio picked up on his hesitation. He slowly slipped his hand under Kurapika’s jaw, holding the shorter boy’s head up. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t about to get hard. He didn’t mean to, of course. This was a special moment. But, God, Pika was hot. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kurapika felt odd too. His stomach was on fire, his fingers felt electric. And, he didn’t realize it, but blood was rushing to his dick. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They kissed, slightly awkwardly, for a few minutes before Kurapika’s stomach growled, and both boys pulled away.</p><p>Leorio broke the tension. “Let’s eat our dinner. And we can keep going if we want afterwards.”</p><p>”Ok.”</p><p>Sitting on the comfortable bed, both boys ate their food at a rather slow pace. Leorio had changed the channel to a comedy channel, wanting to ease his anxiety with humor. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>An hour passed, it was now around midnight, when they both finished. Leorio has been done for about 10 minutes by the time Pika was done. They put their styrofoam boxes on the floor, and scooted near eachother on the bed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kurapika had been thinking the entire time. Not a single second was spent watching the TV, instead he thought about what he wanted to do. This feeling in his chest had just now been realized, never before touched. He wanted to have sex. Kurapika never really saw himself doing anything of the sort, as he never thought he’d find a person he wanted to do it with. But Leorio made him feel stuff. In his heart, and in his dick.</p><p> </p><p>”Listen... we don’t have to do anything at all if you want to stop right now. I completely understand.” Leorio’s voice was the softest it’s ever been, even softer than it is when he wakes Gon and Killua up in the morning. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I want to try.” Try what, he wasn’t exactly sure. He wanted more of this. The warmth that filled his body when they kissed was the best feeling he’s experienced in weeks. He needed as much as he could get.</p><p> </p><p>”Ok. Tell me if you get overwhelmed.” Leorio could tell Kurapika was new to this. It wasn’t hard to realize. So he knew he had to be absolutely sure he didn’t overstep anything. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Both boys leaned in to a kiss. Slow, and soft. No urgency at all. Leorio’s stubble rubbing against Kurapika’s faded acne scars. It was... it was perfect. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Slowly, the kiss got more passionate. Kurapika getting on his knees in an effort to get closer. His hands were holding Leorio’s face, and Leorio’s hands were sliding down Pika’s sides. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I touch your ass?” Kurapika felt his heart flutter. To think of such a handsome guy wanting to touch him. He felt he might faint.</p><p> </p><p>”Yes.” Kurapika shifted, straddling Leorio’s lap. Leorio’s large hands gripped Kurapika’s ass. Thankful for the thin fabric of his boxers, Leorio’s dick twitched in his pants. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t alone. Kurapika’s own cock was growing hard, starting to tent in his boxers. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leorio laid back, bringing Kurapika with him. Neither boy dared to break the kiss. It was too good. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leorio began slightly grinding up against Kurapika’s forming bulge. Kurapika wasn’t packing, per say. Barely average size, and skinny, his penis was pretty, but not sizable. Leorio however, was above average in length, and had an average thickness. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kurapika couldn’t help but whine as Leorio continued to rub their cocks against eachother. Kurapika climbed off of his lap, tugging at Leorio’s pants. He didn’t have to say a word for Leorio to understand, and the taller man immediately stripped as fast as he could to his boxers. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leorio pushed the other man onto his back, and dropped to his knees in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>”Kurapika. Have you ever had someone... y’know.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde man blushed a dark pink. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>”Figured. Can I try to? And if you don’t like it, I’ll stop immediately. I promise.”</p><p><em>Holy FUCK. I’m actually about to do this? I’ve been thinking about this for so long. I can’t believe it. I literally can’t believe it</em>. Of course, Leorio wouldn’t admit this out loud.</p><p>Kurapika had to steady his breathing. This was really happening. Oh my god. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p><br/>
With that, Leorio slowly pulled down the other boy’s boxers. Marveling at how beautiful his dick was. Pale, with a pink head that was already leaking Pre-cum. He looks up at Kurapika, a sort of non verbal warning that he was about to start. Kurapika nodded.</p><p>Leorio closed his eyes, and licked up Kurapika’s length. “Aah! L...” Kurapika couldn’t help but yelp. What a crazy feeling. It’s was so wet and warm. And good.</p><p>Leorio moves upwards, licking his head a few times before slowly taking him into his mouth.</p><p>Kurapika threw himself backwards onto the bed.  His hands slapped over his mouth as he moaned loudly into them. Holy fuck. How had they not done this sooner? <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Leorio kept a steady pace, unable to keep his eyes off the shaking blonde. The way his toes curled, how he had to hold open the other boys legs or they’d crush him, the way his voice was an even higher pitch than it was before. He wouldn’t last long.</p><p>He knew Kurapika wouldn’t last long either, as it was his first time. He could tell the blonde was getting close to climax, as his soft moans turned into more gruff yells. Muffled, but still loud as bombs to Leorio. He began to pump his own dick, wanting to finish at the same time Kurapika would.</p><p>”Aggh, I, Leorio- agh! Ngh- I, I’m close”</p><p>Leorio would tell him to cum, but then he’d have to take Kurapika’s dick out of his mouth, which he refused to do until he could taste his cum. He realized how dirty that thought was. He was never like this with his past girlfriends. Why was Kurapika so intoxicating to him?</p><p> </p><p>”Leorio! L-Leo..rio!!” Kurapika came down Leorio’s throat, as Leorio’s hand sped up so that he came only a moment after, all over his hand. Leorio swallowed, it wasn’t much cum after all, and climbed onto the bed to hold Kurapika.</p><p><br/>
Neither boy questioned it. Holding eachother was the only thing to do in that situation. Kurapika’s heavy breathing eventually slowed, and he chuckled, “we need to clean ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>”Really? That’s the first thing you’re gonna say?” Leorio laughed at the smaller boy, getting up while doing so. He walked swiftly to the bathroom and grabbed a few rags, tossing one to Kurapika and using the other to clean himself. He flicked off the lights while he was up, putting his boxers back on and shuffling under the covers. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kurapika was already tucked in, half asleep. He felt like he needed to say something. <br/>
The TV lit the room up with a dark blue, a documentary about Beluga whales playing softly.</p><p> </p><p>”Thank you.” The blonde whispered, barely audible.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re welcome... thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika giggled, “you’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Leorio wrapped himself around Kurapika, spooning the other boy, and quickly, they both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>